


Unrestrained

by Seven_Alice



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Attraction, I honestly love this pairing, M/M, Momoshiki is pretty cute, Or just Urashiki teasing, Some Humor, Though is just slightly implied..., Urashiki loves to tease his senpai, You can see it as plain friendship, drabble of sorts, fluff?, that's basically it, this is pretty dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Alice/pseuds/Seven_Alice
Summary: Urashiki has always liked his senpai's long hair, so when he started to wear it tied instead of unrestrained like he used to, he couldn't help but feel disappointed. However, he could have fun at trying to get a chance to see it loose again.





	Unrestrained

**Author's Note:**

> This came out after realizing how cute Momo looks with his hair loose; and I told myself: Urashiki HAD to tease him about it... No one else ships this pairing, so it's mostly Urashiki teasing. Anyways please enjoy!

For as long as Urashiki knew his senpai, he's always had pretty long hair. Straight and clear colored it usually wavered as Momoshiki flew around; of course untangled and beautiful as well. It surely required a lot of care and as expected Kinshiki is also due to the task, a bit hard to think the giant's hands would be skilled enough to handle the delicate and soft strands, but it would surprise anyone the long list of things Kinshiki had to do in order to please his Lord. 

The shorter Urashiki has seen it, it reached his senpai's waist and he wore it unrestrained, letting it flow around him Iike the veil which covered his entire body. The fisherman liked that, it suited him the way it was kept out of his face, but at the same time it was free to become a mess whenever he needed to stand from Kinshiki's shoulder to handle a situation. Most likely to quickly deal with some lower beings, or when he consumed Tan and the energy overpowered his whole being. It also looked pretty well as it flew around and tangled in his senpai's body, along a wry smile and one of those sadistic laughs Momoshiki lets out when he's having fun; but that's another matter. Many other Otsutsuki keep their hairs long because of it being a shared aspect that makes the higher ups stand out, a symbol of nobility and status; but some don't seem to quite enjoy it as they end tying it in rather funny looking ways. It most likely pulled their follicles and were uncomfortable, but most of them eventually got used it. Unlike them, Momoshiki seemed to pride himself from it and Urashiki was aware he and Kinshiki scheduled when to take their time to give it enough care. Untangle it, wash it and brush it until it looks as silky and pristine as Momoshiki's whole appearance. 

True to be told, Urashiki wouldn't deny his senpai is beautiful. Even more beautiful than Kaguya dare he say, with or without a wicked grin; even when he had to admit he yearned to see him lose control and become ruthless more often. Everyone usually just witnessed his calm exterior, and it's actually better this way. So, he and Kinshiki are the only ones who get to see Momo when he really allows his desires to take over and show his real, sadistic self. They're also the only ones who have the chance to watch him closely, and Urashiki even gets the opportunity to touch his hair briefly as it flows around, and envelopes around his senpai while his usual cool face may turn into a frown whenever the fisherman teases him just for the fun of it. And as a good senpai, Momoshiki will always take it and be patient with his kouhai; which means leave the place because he has not the slightest interest in entertaining the other Otsutsuki. He might or might not be aware that he already did, watching his noble face contort in sadistic glee is pretty much what Urashiki expected to see and enjoy thoroughly.

His hair grew longer and longer every time Urashiki could see his senpai, which wasn't that often since he had a lot to investigate and dimensions to go, and of course Momoshiki would always greet him by asking some question that probably nagged at him endlessly. So lovely. These annoyed faces he made out of frustration when the kouhai delayed the answer were quite a poem, bad thing he wouldn't take too well anymore teasing than the necessary before receiving the information he needed. Not like he was that busy, his work rarely required Momoshiki to lift a single finger, this probably made him too lazy to even stand by himself and usually just ordered Kinshiki to take care of things while he watched from afar with an usually bored expression. Urashiki suspected such a boredom sometimes actually ignited in his senpai the bad habit of pulling at his follicles out of his mind, that's probably the reason why not too long after he started to wear his hair tied into a high ponytail, instead of unrestrained like everyone knew him.

To be honest, it was disappointing. Enough for Urashiki to let out a way too dramatically exaggerated "Awww..." when he had the chance to see it closely, just to receive an equally exaggerated and irritated frown from his senpai. The sound probably annoyed him, like so many things do. Not like it wasn't that unexpected; as soon as his hair reached the floor Momoshiki would have the option to wear it tied or cut it, the later being an option he probably didn't even consider. He could perfectly fight with it being long or even unrestrained, it wasn't a hassle at all for someone as skilled; but the risk was in his hair getting dirty in a way or another. So, the best possible option was to keep it tied and as clean and well cared as it had always been, besides it kept him from pulling at his scalp; thing no one really commented about but Urashiki was sure of.

The fisherman couldn't help but be glad at the matter that it was just that small change, his senpai still smiled wryly when he had so much fun and enjoyed other's suffering as always. He still missed the unrestrained hair, though. It's like a part of him, and even when having it tied high and regal looking suited his pristine appearance, the long hair kind of matched with his small horns and his youthful appearance.

But it was okay as long as Momo is still himself. Curt and cruel, incredibly cool but also ruthless, merciless and beautiful, none of those things ever changed. He'll always be this way and that's what makes Urashiki like to tease him above anyone else. And he has a long list of people to tease, but they can wait when the Kouhai takes every chance he gets to be closer to his senpai and watch his frown along that wicked grin he likes so much. Although he still misses the long, unrestrained and silky hair Momoshiki used to be so fond of.

So, when he knew it was time for Kinshiki to brush and untangle it, he had to be there. At least from afar- well, that wouldn't be funny, would it? If his senpai doesn't notice him and doesn't get mad at the lack of privacy, things would be kind of plain. Besides, he also wanted to touch the untied hair and test if it's still as silky as it has always been; and Momoshiki probably doesn't even acknowledge the definition of 'privacy' since Kinshiki has followed him around like a shadow for practically his whole life.

When Urashiki found their location, he tentatively peeked his head out of the Yomotsu Hirasaka and into the room Momoshiki was in, waiting for his servant to return. He smirked at the sight; Momo in front of a mirror, his back facing Urashiki and his eyes closed in deep relaxation. His hair untied as he expected it, long and straight to the point of reaching the floor. He really wanted to touch it and see it become a mess like in the old days. Probably a second after he witnessed how his senpai's hand moved quietly, and reached out to touch a few strands of his own hair. He seemed to be caressing them at first, but Urashiki's theory was proven true as he pulled them out of their stems. Such a self-destructive habit from someone like Momoshiki... He'll use that knowledge to tease him later. However, his moment of deliberately violating his senpai's privacy was cut short as said long haired Otsutsuki spoke, not even turning to glance at his way.

"What are you doing here?"

His tone sounded cold and curt, but it was as hostile and irritated as it may be. He didn't even need to turn for Urashiki to know the veins in his face were tightening, as they usually did like a greeting whenever the fisherman appeared. He truly wondered if that's something Momo did absent-mindedly out of habit, or if he's actually that interested in looking into his fate. Probably hoping to see if the Kouhai received some sort of punishment that would put an end to his usual teasing. Well, Urashiki figured it didn't really matter. After all, he's learned that punishment can be funny in a way or another.

Letting out a small chuckle, he finally stepped out of the Yomotsu Hirasaka and into the room. No use in hiding anymore if he never planned to just eavesdrop in the first place. He clearly wanted more than that, and Momo probably noticed it as the other Otsutsuki didn't leave immediately as he should have. But to be honest, he figured there's no getting away with the playful and annoying fisherman. His patience was running thinner with each second, and it seemed like his Kouhai wasn't about to give a good reason to be there, probably just to tease endlessly like always. Irritating Momoshiki must be his guilty pleasure of sorts; he didn't even need words to annoy him, his very presence and amused smirk are just enough to annoy anyone who wants a piece of his info. It's almost ridiculous how they all should tolerate him, how he's so fixated into teasing and teasing and-

"What do you...?!"

Momoshiki was about to bare his fangs at him, and demand the damn fisherman to spit out already what the hell did he want. If he had no busyness and no interesting knowledge to share, he could be gone forever for all Momo cared. However, his words were caught up in his throat the moment he finally turned around, and realized how close the other really was; not only that, he tenderly held out a silky, clear strand of his senpai's long hair. This caught him off guard, but nevertheless made his frown deepen as he glared daggers directly into the Kouhai's eyes.

As Momo expected, he was smiling like a fool. His half lidded eyes gave out a calm expression in his pale face, but not like Momoshiki cared. He only knew how much of a nerve the other Otsutsuki had to even consider touching his hair without any consent. He swore to himself and his godly heritage that if Urashiki dared to damage one single strand he would-! 

"I've always wanted to do this"

His frown faded slightly into plain surprise, as the fisherman suddenly pulled out... A small hair comb. Where is the fishing rod he always carries as his principal weapon, Momoshiki had no idea and it didn't even seem to matter as Urashiki smiled in content, and tenderly brushed his hair. As if he were holding a frail, vulnerable treasure he caressed the strands between his fingers, and untangled it carefully by brushing once, twice, and even three times the same extension of his beautifully long hair. Momoshiki's couldn't help but allow his stance to relax once more, his hands previously balled into fists returned to their place in his lap, and his arched shoulder blades slumped as his anger faded bit by bit. He shouldn't allow Urashiki to do as he pleases and push his boundaries of tolerance, but this... He wasn't unfamiliar with Kinshiki's method of taking care of his hair. Not that it was a surprise; he's well aware Urashiki sometimes (if not always) spies whenever Kinshiki brushes his hair. Momo has noticed this, but refrained himself from doing anything since it's too much of a hassle. During those moments, he couldn't help but relax and let go of anything else that may be nagging at him, like his Kouhai's teasing or the stubborn and filthy lower beings that cursed him and his methods. Everything else could be dealt with afterwards, when he's not too lazy to bother himself with it.

Letting out a sigh, Momoshiki's features finally softened. Against his better judgment, he'll let this past for now. Urashiki may be annoying, but like any Otsutsuki he isn't stupid at all. He knows what he's doing and probably waited for the opportunity to put it in practice; and to be honest Momo knows he'll only get a migraine out of this if he keeps getting irritated. So, he closed his eyes and allowed Urashiki to continue. 

After a moment, the fisherman could hear a small, pleased hum coming from his senpai as he untangled and combed his hair. Just like he expected, Momo was enjoying this. Today Kinshiki can go fu- errrr, take a day to himself since he won't stop until his senpai is completely satisfied with his hair care.

"Don't worry senpai, I'll be careful..."

He half-whispered and noticed his senpai stared at him from the corner of his eye. He wasn't about to pull out a single strand unless Momoshiki wants him to, and even if he continues pulling at his follicles out of his mind and subsequently tangles his own hair even more, he'll comb it over and over again. Even if it takes the whole day. It must be his guilty pleasure of sorts; pleasing Momoshiki... Always bringing him the info he needs, and despite how annoyed the long haired Otsutsuki would look; Urashiki likes to think that, at some extent, he kinda enjoys his presence.

Like right now, when he let out a relaxed sigh. He's enjoying himself like the Kouhai expected; and he surely enjoys having his beautiful senpai so vulnerable, with his long and silky hair unrestrained and descending like a cascade.


End file.
